


100$ Bets 一百美元打个赌

by similarclase



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/similarclase/pseuds/similarclase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然Finch输掉了赌注，然而在某种意义上Shaw输掉了这场智力竞赛。/Carter是怎么知道Reese和Finch的那档子事而让Shaw输掉赌注的。（两只腐女默默地围观李四冯七秀恩爱然后她们在一起了）</p>
            </blockquote>





	100$ Bets 一百美元打个赌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100$ Bets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006277) by [PolarGrizz47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47). 



> 特别暖特别有趣的一个小短篇，晚上躺被窝里看完的，结果萌的半夜在还被窝里傻笑~没有Beta，有任何错误请指正！

-:-  
Finch沉默着把一张脆生生的一百美元钞票滑给桌对面的Shaw，在Reese转过身给他外套之前。高个男人面色复杂，而Sam看上去得瑟极了。Harold则显得酸溜溜的，他嘴唇抿着，一脸嫌弃。  
“谢啦，我就知道我是对的。”她嘲弄着说，把钱塞进口袋然后溜出了房门，走前还不忘挠挠Bear的耳朵后面。她听见Finch发出一声对自己无比失望的叹息，还有John的小小的咯咯笑声；不过这愉悦的笑声很快被一阵疼痛生生地打断了，因为Finch踩在了他的脚上。  
Sam发自内心地因为这次的号码是行凶者而高兴；她需要赚点外快。  
-:-  
做到Carter的桌对面，她抽出那张漂亮的新钞票，“啪”的一声把它摔在对面的女人面前——上帝啊，她真想花了它。女警带着一脸了然的笑容把玩着手里的钱：“我告诉过你啦。”  
“对，对，钱归你了。”Sam喷了一口气，点上一杯酒，显然不想承认她输了，“我只是……很惊讶。”她小心地措辞，看着调酒师给她倒酒——只不过是纯威士忌（plain whiskey），她能喝上好几杯。  
“好吧，其实我刚知道他们是这种关系的时候也挺惊讶的。”Carter抿了一小口她的酒，一点加了冰的棕色液体——On the rocks.（注：一种鸡尾酒，其实就是加冰威士忌）“但是你现在知道了，”她笑着说，晃了晃手里的手机，“难道他们这对儿还不够萌吗？”  
Shaw对Carter的言论翻了个白眼，然后向调酒师道谢并取走了她的酒。她迫不及待地喝了一口上面的泡沫：“如果你管糟心叫萌的话，他们是挺萌的。”  
“哦，得了吧——看看他俩！”另一个女人申辩道，从一些卷在一起的照片中找出一张。那张模糊的照片上的两人毫无疑问是Reese和Finch。他们正站在路边等出租车，天色已经相当晚了。重点是Reese的一只胳膊搂在Finch腰上，他俩紧紧相依，并且Reese弯下腰来，懒洋洋地俘获了Finch的嘴唇。“我简直不能相信你认为这张照片是假的！”她的语调听起来伤透了心。  
Shaw放下杯子发牢骚说：“这你可真不能怪我，我以为John是直的……至于Finch，我承认我很怀疑。”用手捋了捋浓密柔顺的长发，她继续道：“那次我抓着Reese和Finch在码头旁边接吻的时候我的震惊上升到了一个新的高度。”然后又长又低地叹了口气，但是Carter却笑了。  
“这可太悲剧了，”警察突然用诱人的嗓音说，身子微微向惊讶的Shaw前倾，带着狡猾的笑容看着对方苍白的脸颊上升起红晕。“因为我对你……也有怀疑，Miss Shaw。”她的音调低沉，如同浸入了蜜糖，让Shaw不禁浮想联翩。  
-:-  
“Reese先生，我恐怕她们已经知道我们的事了。”Finch平静地说，在沙发上靠在Reese怀里，任凭Reese抚摸过他的全身。这对于他们来说已经习以为常了。另外，Bear非常喜欢他们的新公寓，这就像是某种类型的私人度假。  
“这真好。”Reese像一只巨型犬一样在他耳边轻语，更加用力地拥抱他；他把自己的鼻尖埋在Finch的脖颈间，贪婪地占据Finch的气味。“这样他们就都能知道我爱着你了。”Reese语气里突然的一点严肃让他们之中那个年长男人的心脏被幸福涨得发疼。  
Harold觉得自己真像个傻瓜，他突然扳过Reese的手，在Reese指关节的伤疤上印下一个纯洁的吻。他不知道该说些什么。  
所以他希望他提供的证据已经足够多了，而根据John沙哑低沉的笑声来判决，他们的确够了。

===End===


End file.
